I Love You !
by MissCID
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction. I Tried my best to write it.Hope you guys like it...


It is a sunny day. Morning at CID Bureau

Freddy : Aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Vivek : Haan sir, mujhe to abhi bhi yakin nai ho raha hai ki Dr. Tarika aisa kar sakti hai

Tasha : Main aap logo ko bata rahi hu naa jarur koi na koi misunderstanding hui hai

Freddy : Tasha, tumne to khud dekha hai na, phir bhi tum bol rahi ho ki koi misunderstanding hui hai?

Vivek : Sir, mujhe to Abhijeet sir k bare me Sochakar bura lag raha hai

Tasha : Haan, jab Abhijeet sir ko ye baat pata chalegi to unko kitna bada shock lagaga!

(Daya & Abhijeet enters in the Bureau)

Daya : Itni acchi subah me tum logo k chehre ka rang kyun uda hua hai?

Abhijeet: Haan yaar Daya dekho to teeno ki shakal pe kaise barah baje hue hai?

Freddy : Aap sunoge to aap k bhi hosh ud jayenge ; Khaas karke Abhijeet sir k.

Abhijeet : Accha Freddy sahib, zara hum bhi to sune ki aisi kaun si khabar hai aap k paas jo humare hosh uda degi?

Tasha : Nai sir, kuchh bhi to nai, hum to bas aise hi….

Vivek : Haan, sir kuchh bhi to nai hua hai

Daya : Yaar, tum log paheli mat bujao, job hi hai sidhe sidhe batado. Kahi aisa to nai hai na ki tum logo ne ACP sir ki absent me koi naya hungama karne ka socha hai

(Freddy, Tasha & Vivek looks Confuse. Freddy sign to Vivek & Tasha to tell the Truth, But they both refused as they both fear from Abhijeet's anger. Suddenly Abhijeet show envelop on Central Round Desk. He pick it up and read "Sr. Insp. Abhijeet" on that envelope. Abhijeet tries to open that envelope but before he can open, Tasha took back that envelop from Abhijeet.)

Tasha : Nai sir, aap ye nai dekh sakte

Daya : Tasha, ye kya tarika hai? Agar envelope pe Abhijeet ka naam hai, to use Abhijeet hi open karega na?

Abhijeet : Aur nai to kya?

Vivek : Sorry sir but hum nai chahte ki aap vo envelope dekhe.

Abhijeet : Ab aisa bhi kya hai, usme , jo tum log nai chahte ki main use dekhu? Kahi usme mera Suspension letter to nai hai? (& he laughed)

Freddy (on his mind) Agar aapne galti se bhi vo envelope dekh liya to TSUNAMI aa jayegi.

Daya : Tasha, Abhijeet ko vo envelope de do.

Freddy : Nai Tasha, mat dena.

(Tasha looks at Vivek & he also signals to don't give It back to Abhijet Sir)

Abhijeet (Bit Angrily) : Tasha, tumne suna nai ki Daya ne kya kaha?

Vivek : Tasha, agar Abhijeet Sir isse dekhna hi chahte hai to de do unko vo envelope!

Tasha : Par Vivek….

(Abhijeet stretched that envelope from Tasha's hand & he tries to open it….)

Abhijeet : Lagta hai kisi ki shadi ka invitation card hai.

(When he read it, he was shocked & that envelope fallen from his hand.)

Abhijeet (in teary voice) : Nai, ye nai ho sakta.

Freddy : Sir, isliye hum chahte the ki aap vo envelope dekhe

Vivek : Sir, hume to yakin hi nai ho raha hai ki Dr. Tarika aisa kar sakti hai!

Daya : Arrey koi mujhe bhi batayega ki aakhir baat kya hai? Dr. Tarika ne kya kiya hai?

Abhijeet pick up the envelope & Give it to Daya : Khud hi dekh lo n he went out of the Bureau.

Daya : "Tarika weds Dipak" ?

Daya also went out of the bureau after Abhijeet. He tries to stop Abhijeet, But Abhijeet didn't listen anything.

(Abhijeet is at home in his angry mood. He almost broke all crockery items on Dining table and crying like a child. Daya come to Abhijeet's home. He knock the door and ask Abhijeet to open the door. He knock again & again but Abhijeet didn't open the door.)

Daya : Abhijeet, Darwaza Kholo

(Abhijeet not Respond)

Daya : Abhijeet tum darwaza khol rahe ho ki main darwaza todke andar aa jau?

Silent…

Daya : Abhijeet

(Abhijeet open the door & tightly hug to Daya & Crying)

Daya : Dekho Abhijeet main samajh sakta hi iss waqt tum pe kya bit rahi hai. Yaar sambhalo apne aap ko.

Abhijeet : Daya, Tarika mere sath aisa kaise kar sakti hai? Dipak k sath uski shadi? Ye me hargiz nai hone dunga. Jaan se maar dalunga us Dipak ko.

Daya : Abhijeet, Relaxed. (Daya Gives chill water to Abhijeet) Pehle paani pi lo. Sab thik ho jayega.

(Abhijeet throw a glass) Abhijeet : kya thik hoga haan? Tum log to jante ho na ki main Tarika se kitna pyar karta hu. To phir Tarika,… Nai, main ye nai hone dunga…

Daya : Dekho Abhijeet, Hum sab jante hai kit um Tarika se kitna pyar karte ho but kya Tarika ko ye baat pata hai?

Abhijeet : Matlab? Main kuchh samjha nai. Daya, Tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Daya : Boss, matlab saaf hai, kya kabhi tumne Tarika k samne apne pyar ka izhaar kiya hai?

Abhijeet : Isme batane ki kya baat hai, use to pata hai na ki main use pyar karta hun…

Daya : Ohoo Abhijeet ho sakta hai ki Tarika ne kabhi uss bare me socha hi na ho?

Abhijeet : Ho sakta hai. Ab main kya karu?

Daya : Tum Tarika se mil lo ek baar. Tum use bata do kit um use kitna pyar karte ho.

Abhijeet : kya tumhe sach me aisa lagta hai ki mujhe yahi karna chahiye?

Daya : Koshish karne me koi pareshani nai hai

Abhijeet : to thik hai, main aaj hi Tarika se baat kar leta hu

Daya : Hmmm...

(Abhijeet lost in his deep thinking)

Daya put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder. : Abhijeet, kya soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet : Kuchh nai. I think hume vapas bureau chalna chahiye

Daya ; Are you sure?

Abhijeet : 100% (Murmured: Dophar ko Tarika se bhi mil lunga.)

Daya : Thik hai boss. Chalo Vapas CID Bureau.

Abhijeet : Tum chalo, main aata hun.

Daya : Kuchh kaam hai kya?

Abhijeet : Arrey nai yaar. Kucch khas nai.

Daya : Chalo mere sath. Tum Tarika k liye Rose Bouquet bhi le lena.

Abhijeet (Blushing) : Yaar tumhe kaise pata chal gaya ki mujhe bouquet bhi lena hai?

Daya : Abhijeet, dost hun tumhara. Itna to pata hoga hi na?

(Both Laughed)

Daya : Ab chalein?

Abhijeet : Haan toh mana kisne kiya hai?

(Both going to Bureau again)

Freddy : Sir aap thik to hain na?

Abhijeet : Yaar Freddy tum to aise udas ho rahe ho ki main maut k muh se bahar aaya hu.

Tasha : I'm Sorry sir.

Vivek : Sir, even I'm sorry too.

Abhijeet : It's o.k.

Daya & Others go back with their respective desk except Abhijjet

Abhijeet call to Tarika.

Tarika : Hello

Abhijeet : Tarika, main tum se akele me milna chahta hun

Tarika : Par akele kyun?

Abhijeet : pls. Tarika baat ko samjhne ki koshish karo.

Tarika : Accha thik hai. Abhi is waqt main Forensic Lab me akeli hi hun. Salunkhe sir kisi kaam se bahar gaye hai.

Abhijeet : thik hai to main thodi der main aata hun

Tarika : o.k.

Call Ended.

Abhijeet : Daya, car ki keys dena zara.

Daya : Haan Boss, ye lo.

Abhijeet : Thanx

Daya : All the Best…

(Abhijeet went to Parking area n take Flower bouquet which he bought for Tarikan n go to Forensic lab)

(Abhijeet enters in Phorensic lab.)

Abhijeet : Tarika

Tarika : Bolo Abhijeet, tum mujhse kya baat karna chahte the aur vo bhi akele me?

Abhijeet : vahi to samajh me nai aa raha ki kaise kahu?

Tarika : kya kaha tumne Abhijeet?

Abhijeet : Aaaaa kuchh nai.

Tarika : toh…

Abhijeet : To tum Dipak se shadi kar rahi ho nai?

Tarika : Toh isme bura kya hai? Main use achhi tarah se janti hu. Vo mera classmate tha, aur aaj vo Banglore ki Research Laboratory main kaam karta ho. Aur sab se badi baat vo mujhe bahot pyaar karta hai…

Abhijeet : Pyar to main bhi tumhe bahot karta hu Tarika

Tarika : Kya kaha tumne Abhijeet? Maine jo abhi abhi suna vo sach hai kya?

Abhijeet : Haan Tarika, I Love You. I love You a lot. Main tumse bahot pyar karta hun itna shayad kisi ne kisi ko naa kiya ho.

Tarika : Abhijeet…

Abhijeet giving bouquet to Tarika : Tarika main tumhe zindgibhar khush rakhunga

Tarika : Ye mumkin nai hai, meri shadi tay ho chuki hai

Abhijeet : Tod do ye shadi. (teary) Tarika, main tumhare bina nai ji sakta. Pls. Tarika maan jaona. Main tumhe bahot khush rakhunga. Tum pe koi bhi musibat nai aane dunga. Main tumhe zindgibhar pyar karta rahunga…

(Suddenly Daya, Freddy, Vivek, Tasha & Dr. Salunkhe enters in the Forensic Lab)

Daya (Smiley tone): Aur kaam kaun karega?

Abhijeet : Daya, tum yahan? Vivek, freddy, Tasha aur Salumkhe sir aap bhi?

Dr. Salunkhe : Abhijeet, beta shayad tum bhul gaye ho ki main yahi kaam karta hu. By the way ye sawal to mujhe tum se puchhna chahiye ki tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet : Aaa vo main.. main.. main…

Tarika : Main, main, main, kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet. Bata do sab ko

(All smiles except Abhijeet)

Freddy : Haan sir bata dijiye…

Vivek : Sir aap itna Sharma kyun rahe ho? Bata dijiye na?

Dr. Salunkhe : Tarika beta, ab to tum khush na?

Tarika : Haan sir, Thank you so much. Aapne mere liye jo kiya hai uske liye main Zindgibhar aap ki abhari(Thankful) rahungi.

Abhijeet : Ye aap log kya baatein kar rahe ho?

Daya : Main batata hun, ki ye sab kya hai. Abhijeet, we are sorry ki humne naatak kiya tha. Tarika ki shadi koi dipak name k aadmi k sath nai ho rahi hai.

Abhijeet shocked : Kya?

Tarika : Abhijeet, tumne bilkul sahi suna. Main tumhare alawa kisi aur k bare me soch bhi nai sakti hun.

Abhijeet : Meri to kuchh samajh me nai aa raha kit um log kya baate kar rahe ho?

Daya : Actually, Hum sab ne sath milke tumhe yakin dilaya ki Tarika ki shadi Dipak se hone vali hain

Abhijeet : Par kyun?

Dr. Salunkhe : Vo isliye, ki tum Tarika k samne apne pyar ka izhaar kar sako. Pichhle 5 saal se tum log sath me kaam kar rahe ho, sab ko pata hai ki tum aur Tarika ek-dusre se pyar karte ho. But tum dono me se kisi ne bhi apne pyar ka izhaar karne ki pahel nai ki, isliye…

Freddy : isliye, hume ye natak karna pada…

Vivek : toh kaisa laga humhara Plan?

Abhijeet : Ghatiya, aisa mazak koi kisi k sath karta hai kya? agar mujhe kuchh ho jata to?

Daya : Main tumhe kuchh hone deta toh na?

Abhijeet : Vo Invitation card?

Tasha : Sir, vo nakli tha, aur maine design kiya tha.

Abhijeet : Ohhhh! Aur ye Dipak

Vivek : Sir, Dipak name ka koi aadmi hai hi nai.

Abhijeet : Achha bewkuf banaya tum logo ne milke. Aur Tarika tum bhi inke sath mili hui thi?

Dr. Salunkhe : Oh Come on! Abhijeet, Mujhe thank you bolo ki maine tumhara kaam karva diya.

Abhijeet : Haan sir, ye baat to hai. Agar aap logo ne aisa nai kiya hota to main shayad zindgibhar ye baat Tarika se nai keh pata that I love her. Thank you guys…

Abhijeet Hugged Tarika.

Abhijeet : I love u

Tarika : I love u to…


End file.
